


Bisect

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 20 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Determination can push you far beyond your limits.





	Bisect

_ It hurts.  _   
  
It hurts like she’s being torn in two, bisected by the sheer amount of power she’s channeling.   
  
She braced herself, head raised, ignoring the blood dripping from her nose, blinking it away from her eyes, feeling it drip from her ears.   
  
She focused through the pain, determined to succeed. Zodiark must be stopped, her people freed, even if it meant their deaths. Even though it meant her death.   
  
Not that she had-  _ No _ , she would not fall to despair, to do so now was to make everything for nothing.   
  
She  _ would _ succeed, no matter the pain. No matter that her soul was being ripped in half.   
  
With a final push, and a bright, blinding pain, she fell, finished.   
  
_ Hear. Feel. Think. _


End file.
